


The Crocodile and the Singer

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [4]
Category: Glee, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Marriage, Married for Tax Benefits, Not Beta Read, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, VERY nsfw- read at your own risk!, Xenophilia, gay boys (sort of) in love, unconventional ways of vocal warm ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Sebastian has to pay for NYU somehow, and he doesn't know what to do. That is, until he shows up to make a deal.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Happy Birthday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Kudos: 1





	The Crocodile and the Singer

I am currently rehearsing in a dance studio trying to choreograph my senior thesis as I hear this voice that causes tingles to go down my spine saying “So deary, would you like to strike a deal? I can give you what your heart desires, I can strike revenge on the people you despise, I can give you unimaginable power. So what do you say? All I need is a little signature on the dotted and all your needs can be fulfilled.”

I consider this for a moment, who is this man with a voice that sounds like a cat scratching a blackboard and why does it seem to pull me in, why do I wish to covet this voice, every crack, every sensual syllable, I want to hear more, I need more. I must keep this man by my side but there’s something else that I need as well. “Okay, if you are as powerful as you say, if you are an honorable man that sticks to his deals then there is one thing that I need more than anything right now. I need a husband. I’m an NYU student and though my very wealthy parents have already paid for my schooling all they ask for in return is that I marry well. You seem like a man that will do the trick. What do you say, do we have a deal?” 

“What an interesting young thing you are, you don’t know what I look like, you don’t know the realm in which I hold my power, you don’t know what I would ask in return, yet you would marry me.” His voice wraps around me pulling me deeper into this man. 

“Well whatever you ask I don’t care be it my body or soul it does not matter to me. I’ve already lost the man I dearly loved from one poorly aimed rock salted slushy so I have basically nothing left to live for except the theatre. Then again it just reminds me of him, my Blaine. The stage calls to me but with that sensual call there comes the horrid screech of lost love. So take what you want, all I need is a husband, tell me where do I sign? And when do I get to see my husband?” Before I reach the last syllable he appears before me in a green mist, he’s wearing some kind of renaissance look that reminds me of my time in middle school during my Shakespeare training, a bit eccentric to see on this man who is both shorter and skinnier than me. There’s something about his sickly complexion that both makes me want to run away and run my fingers across the bumps and ridges. 

“Do you like what you see deary?” As he says this he lifts his hand in a flourish and a feather pen appears in his long knobby fingers and a scroll is floating in the air right between us. When I take the feather pen our fingers slightly tough and a chill runs down my spine. I look into his dark black orbs that could wreck me into abandon and I know that this man is meant to be mine. I sign my name Sebastion Smythe, I mean I’ve been practicing my autograph for when I have to sign various things for all my adoring fans. 

“You are now mine and I am now yours, what shall we do my dear husband” As I say these words I’m slowly lowering myself to my knees. When I reach the floor I bat my long eyelashes up at him and start to pull down his trousers. With glee, I see that he is already hard for me. His long thick member stands tall covered with his reptilian-like scaly green skin. I’m already salivating at the thought of how this will feel on my soft tongue and how he will taste. Maybe this man, this creature, his delicious flavor can help me forget about the man that left me behind for some fashionless wannabe. With that thought, I take my first taste my lips touch his scaly green tip. Mmm that texture, that salty-sweet goodness, I need more I crave more I open my mouth to welcome his throbbing member. Ugh the texture of the scales in my mouth is like nothing I have ever experienced before, I need more of him in me so I loosen my singer’s throat to welcome his tip. I may regret this tomorrow but it’s not like I have a big performance or anything, I would never give anyone a blowjob the night before a show, except this man could possibly become my one and only exception. 

This sensation, this absolute pleasure that is rocking my mouth, I know my body wants more of it and in a more special place. So before I let him come I unwrap myself from his magnificent cock, he looks upset so I say “It’s not that I don’t wish for you to finish at all, I merely want you to let your seed out into a different hole.” As I say these words I see his eyes light up with a snap of his fingers we appear on some luscious king bed and I am suddenly naked laid bare before his eyes. Before I have the chance to feel self conscious he says,” You have the most beautiful milky white skin that rivals that of Snow White, I can’t wait to mark it with filthy bites of passion, I can’t wait to mark you as mine.” My skin heats up at this mans saucy words I turn over and present my perky dancer’s ass to him just waiting for his long claw-like fingers to ravage my hole. As he’s spreading me wide to fit him I’m letting my perfectly pitched moans reach the high heavens, I wonder if he appreciates the slight rasp in my voice that has come from his large member. “Ugh, I’m ready so please just put it in already,” I say in a wanton voice.

“Your wish is my command deary.” With those words he slams his cock into me. As I moan in absolute pleasure I realize there is something I must know about this man. “Tell me your name so that when you thrust into me I know what to scream.” 

“You may call me Rumplestilskin, and no saying it three times doesn’t make me yours to command so scream it as many times as you wish, I want to hear my name come out of that filthy mouth of yours” With every word he was thrusting into me and with his last word I could barely scream out “Rumple” as we both came into ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoed XD i had so much fun writing this and it was soooooo hot.
> 
> might write more if people like this? idk i just thought of it one say and had to read it so thx for reading! pls leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
